


Mollymauk was ok. Kinda. Maybe.

by EJBEisGay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Nott didnt like it when others, mostly strangers, looked weird at her boy. At her Caleb.And then Nott realized Mollymauk was looking weird at her Caleb.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Mollymauk was ok. Kinda. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> rip im im havin a bad time heres smth i wrote

Nott didnt like it when others, mostly strangers, looked weird at her boy. At her Caleb.

Whether it was because they thought he was filthy and disgusting, and that he shouldn't be near them, or they found him attractive and pleasing to look at, which admittedly, he was- it didn't matter. One longer glance at him than strictly necessary and Nott was snarling and growling in the face of the poor soul who looked at Caleb weird. Blame her motherly instincts for all she cared, she wanted to protect him.

But when _Mollymauk_ of all the people- the purple tiefling that couldn't remember his past, that tricked others and caused chaos in their lives, that was the _total polar opposite of her boy_ \- started looking at Caleb in a different way than usual... Bessoted and absolutely stricken... She didn't know what to do or how to feel about it.

(She wasn't sure if he was already looking at Caleb that way before she realized. She didn't want to think of the possibility that she didn't notice before. She really didn't.)

Mollymauk was ok. Kinda. Maybe. Ok, he was an asshole, a massive one at that, but he was also their friend and part of the Mighty Nein. A close comerade of theirs and a trustworthy and fair teamate.

(Kinda. Maybe. Questionable.)

He made them laugh, he made them small trinkets as gifts without expecting anything in return(such as teabags and blends and even small pendulums and other divination inspired trinkets). He told them amusing and intriguing stories when one, or more, of them were feeling down, he took the attention away when he noticed others feeling uncomfortable, and he gave money away to those who needed it without thinking twice about it.

He kept them grounded. Even when Jester, Fjord, and Yasha were kidnapped and they didn't know what to do. Even when he almost died at the clutches of Lorenzo but got out with only a stab to the chest and with a big grin on his face. Even when Caduceus was added to their team of broken misfits and the balance was slightly off, almost as if there was one more than there should be. He kept them grounded. He kept them in the moment.

Molly was an important part of The Mighty Nein.

Nott trusted Mollymauk. To a certain extent. And when Mollymauk came to her and talked to her about his feelings for Caleb, when he came to her and asked _for permission_ on whether or not he could have her blessing to date _her boy_. And when he told her in tears and drunken wailing that his heart hurt whenever he looked at him and that his entire being sung for Caleb, and he wanted to know if Nott liked Molly enough that she wouldn't make his life a living hell for being _in love with Caleb Widogast_ -

Well.

Mollymauk was ok. Kinda. Maybe.

Questionable.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and need protective nott thanks


End file.
